itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee's apartment
]] Dee's apartment is a nicely furnished apartment that Dee Reynolds lives in. Dee currently lives in the apartment along with her cat. Her rent is paid by ; when he lost all of his money, he fell behind on his rent payments and Dee was threatened with eviction. Starting in Mac and Dennis were also living in the apartment, after their's burned down in the aftermath of an ill-fated Thanksgiving dinner. . By the end of , Mac and Dennis have returned to the restored apartment. . 's premiere reveals that Mac remained in the apartment after Dennis' departure. Physical Layout The apartment appears to be a one bedroom apartment, with a sizable kitchen and en-suite bathroom. The wall in the kitchen area is hollow, and a cat can sneak into the hollow space. Season One * Please insert plot summary here. Season Two * Please insert plot summary here. Season Three * Mac temporarily moved in after he and Dee decided to temporarily take care of a baby together. Season Four * Charlie goes over to Dee's place after not being able to sleep at night, after eating Frank's "human meat". Season Five * Please insert plot summary here. Season Six * Please insert plot summary here. Season Seven * Please insert plot summary here. Season Eight * Please insert plot summary here. Season Ten * It's revealed that in the aftermath of the fire that burned down Mac and Dennis' apartment , Mac and Dennis are living with Dee. Season Eleven * Dennis and Mac continue to live with Dee, and have completely trashed her apartment. Much to her relief, they do move out to a place in the suburbs, but when that doesn't work out, they apparently return. Notes * Dee keeps her life savings in her sock drawer. At least, she is until Mac, Dennis and Charlie stole all of her money. Appearances * : Underage Drinking: A National Concern, The Gang Finds A Dead Guy * : The Gang Goes Jihad, Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare, Hundred Dollar Baby, The Gang Runs for Office, Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass * : The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby, Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead, Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender, The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2), Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City * : Mac and Dennis: Manhunters, America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest * : The Waitress Is Getting Married, Mac and Dennis Break Up * : Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Dennis Gets Divorced, Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down, Who Got Dee Pregnant? * : Frank's Pretty Woman, Sweet Dee Gets Audited * : Charlie's Mom Has Cancer, Charlie Rules the World * Season Nine: The Gang Broke Dee * Season Ten: The Gang Group Dates,'' The Gang Misses the Boat,'' Ass Kickers United: Mac and Charlie Join a Cult * Season Eleven: Dee Made a Smut Film,'' Mac & Dennis Move to the Suburbs'' * Season Twelve: The Gang Turns Black,'' Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer,'' Dennis' Double Life * : The Gang Makes Paddy's Great Again, Charlie's Home Alone Category:Places Category:Apartments